


Dreck

by papirossy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, Soldier!John, Texting, War, from lovers to friends
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erst als er alles verloren hatte, beschloss er zurückzugehen. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und fuhr sich durch die Haare, wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kartons mit seinem Plunder, die überall herumstanden, und dachte, so kann es nicht weitergehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

> Und wieder einmal ist aus der Betrachtung eines Bildes eine ganze Geschichte entstanden (http://papirossy.tumblr.com/post/136708182756/addignisherlock-merry-christmas-for#notes)

Erst als er alles verloren hatte, beschloss er zurückzugehen.

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und fuhr sich durch die Haare, wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kartons mit seinem Plunder, die überall herumstanden, und dachte, so kann es nicht weitergehen.

Das hier ist kein Zuhause mehr.

Sherlock ist vertieft in seine Unterlagen. Brummt und knirscht mit den Zähnen. Die Kieferknochen malen konzentriert aufeinander, der weiße Schein des Laptopdisplays reflektiert in den Gläsern seiner kantigen Brille. John hat ihn schon oft an der Einkommenssteuer verzweifeln gesehen. Insofern könnte der Zeitpunkt, den er gewählt hat, nicht ungünstiger sein. Er wartet, bis Sherlock seufzt und die Brillengläser bei Seite legt.

„Ich werde gehen“, sagt er mit dünner Stimme. Er sieht Sherlock nicht in die Augen dabei, doch spürt, wie das Klima fällt. Den angehaltenen und scharf ausgestoßenen Atem. Den strengen auf ihn gerichteten Blick.

„In Syrien brauchen sie noch Ärzte“, fügt John hinzu. Knapp, darauf bedacht nicht ins Schwafeln zu geraten. Zum einen, weil ihm nicht danach ist, und zum anderen, weil es zu den Grenzen gehört, die man Sherlock setzen muss. Anderenfalls würde er einen überfahren wie eine Dampfwalze.

Sherlock lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkt die Arme. Er hat ein bisschen was von einem bockigen Kind, denkt John zärtlich und dann legt sich wieder diese bleierne Traurigkeit über ihn, die jedes andere Gefühl unter sich erstickt.

„Ich kann hier nicht einfach so rumsitzen und nichts tun“, erklärt John.

„Du hast einen Job!“, fährt Sherlock ihn an.

John kräuselt die Lippen. Er muss sich nicht rechtfertigen, doch er glaubt Sherlock eine Erklärung schuldig zu sein.

„Ja, und wenn du wüsstest, wie leid ich es bin. Ich schwör dir, ich bin einen Schnupfen weit davon entfernt durchzudrehen!“

„Was ist mit den Fällen?“

„Die Fälle, das ist dein Ding. Und es war schön, eine zeitlang ein Teil davon zu sein. Weiß Gott, es hat mir über eine schwierige Zeit hinweggeholfen. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder losziehen und mein eigenes Ding durchziehen! Das machen, was ich am besten kann. Leben retten!“

„Du hast meins gerettet“, sagt Sherlock, sehr entschlossen.

John schnauft und auch Sherlock hält inne, so als wäre jedes Wort plötzlich zuviel. Irgendwo tickt eine Uhr. Wenn sie so weiteratmen, wird ihnen bald die Luft ausgehen.

„Wann geht’s los?“

„Donnerstag.“

„Donnerstag!“

Sherlock schnaubt, als ob Donnerstag keine Option wäre. Sein Blick rast von einem Punkt zum anderen. Seine Lippen faseln. Viel zu schnell, viel zu schnell, nein, das ist viel zu schnell.

„Sherlock? Sherlock, ist alles in Ordnung?“

John schafft es nicht zu ihm durchzudringen. Kann nur dabei zusehen, wie das Kartenhaus in sich zusammenstürzt.

„Tja, schreib mir mal ne Ansichtskarte“, knurrt Sherlock, steht von seinem Stuhl auf und geht in sein Zimmer. Die Tür fällt zu, wirbelt jede Menge Staub auf. Ein Luftzug jagt durch den Raum und fegt zusätzlich die Papiere vom Tisch. John erhebt sich seufzend und sammelt sie auf.

 

*

 

Den Rest der Woche verbringen sie schweigend. Worte lassen sich nur schwer finden, also hangeln sie sich am Alltäglichen entlang. Sie sehen sich ohnehin kaum. Sherlock ist dauernd auf der Pirsch oder treibt sich sonstwo rum und John ist fast erleichtert. Er schafft die Umzugskartons in den muffigen Keller und weiß schon jetzt, dass er das später alles nur noch wegschmeißen kann. Vielleicht sollte er es auch besser gleich tun. Wer weiß, ob es überhaupt ein Später geben wird.

Am Abend gießt er sich einen Scotch ein und setzt sich an den brennenden Kamin. Sherlock kommt nach Hause und späht in den Raum. Ein Blick in Johns hoffnungsvoll aufflackernde Augen und als nächstes das Geräusch der zufallenden Schlafzimmertür – gerade als John dazu ansetzen will, etwas zu sagen. Es ist, als hätte Sherlock bereits seinen Abschied gemacht. Als würde jeder weitere Moment zwischen ihnen nur noch wehtun. Wie ein ewiges Memento Mori.

 

*

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir morgen etwas essen gehen?“, schlägt John leise von seinem Sessel aus vor, als Sherlock in T-Shirt und Morgenmantel an ihm vorbei schwirrt und sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser eingießt. Es hat etwas Geisterhaftes. Die Schritte auf nackten Sohlen, die kaum welche sind. Der Morgenmantel, der wie ein grauer Schleier am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung vorbeiweht.

Sherlock hält das Glas unter den Hahn, lässt es voll laufen und schlingt das Wasser in langen Zügen herunter. Sein kantiger Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, als er trinkt, die Augen auf John gerichtet, der jetzt mir verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen lehnt.

„Ok“, sagt er und wischt sich mit dem Unterarm über die nassen Lippen.

„Ok“, bestätigt John und damit ist alles gesagt.

Er schleicht zurück in seine Dachkammer, legt sich hin und macht die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu.

 

*

 

Sie gehen in Angelos Restaurant. Denn da hat alles angefangen. Eine seltsam beklommene Sentimentalität hängt über ihren geneigten Köpfen.

„Danke“, sagt John sanft, als Angelos Nichte eine Kerze hinstellt. Angelo selbst ist vor ein paar Jahren an Krebs gestorben. Daran konnte nichtmal Sherlock etwas ändern.

John hat den Drang, sich eine Zigarette anzustecken, was merkwürdig ist, weil er das seit Jahren nicht mehr hatte. Nichtmal, als Mary in den Strudel ihrer Vergangenheit gezogen wurde und darin verloren ging.

John legt die Hand auf die von Sherlocks. Das Essen, das sie bestellt haben (Gemischte Tapas auf einer Platte für zwei Personen mit Schinken, Käse, Datteln und Sardellen) lässt auf sich warten. Eine ungewohnte Geste und doch ganz selbstverständlich, da wo Worte fehlen. Er spürt Sherlock unter seiner Hand entspannen. Die Schultern sacken nach vorne. Der Blick weiß nicht wohin. Die Augen tränen ein bisschen im schummrigen Schein der Kerze.

„Weißt du es ist so, mich hält hier einfach nichts mehr“, sagt John, kaum lauter als der Kerzenschein, den leichten Knoblauchschleier, der in der Luft hängt, und die altmodische Flamencomusik aus den Boxen.

„Wirklich? Gar nichts mehr?“, fragt Sherlock und drückt Johns Hand. Sein Blick jetzt feurig in Johns hineinschießend.

John muss seinen Blick abwenden. Es ist ihm peinlich, zu wissen, was er weiß. Und in welche Kriege wir ziehen müssen, bevor wir irgendetwas zugeben.

Die Platte mit den Tapas wird zwischen Kerzen und Wein und ihre auseinandergleitenden Hände zu ihnen auf den Holztisch gestellt. „Danke, Cornelia!“

Sie rühren kaum etwas an. John isst nur aus einer Art dumpfen Pflichtbewusstseins heraus, Verlegenheit vielleicht. „Die Datteln sind gut“, sagt er und die Sardellen bleiben bis zum Schluss liegen. Keiner hat Lust, den Kopf abzureißen. Sie sind umsonst gestorben.

Anschließend fahren sie schweigend in einem Taxi durch die verregnete Londoner Nacht.

Zu Hause das Geräusch von Schlüsseln, Mänteln, die abgelegt werden, und gestocktem Atem. Im Halbdunkel des Flurs begegnen sich einen peinlichen Moment lang ihre hoffnungsvoll flackernden Blicke.

„Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“

 

*

 

Sherlock ist nicht da, als er seinen schweren Rucksack schultert. Das alte Ding, keucht John und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu. Unten tätschelt Mrs. Hudson ihm die Wangen und wird etwas rührselig. „Oh John, du weißt doch, wie er ist.“

„Ja“, sagt er traurig und weint ein bisschen in den lilafarbenen Stoff von Mrs. Hudsons dünner Stoffbluse, als sie sich zum Abschied umarmen.

 

*

 

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen ist so seltsam fad und ereignislos, als würde man zu der Beerdigung irgendeiner Tante fahren, die man kaum gekannt hat. Eine bleierne Schwere hängt über seinen Gedanken. Er fährt durch Ecken von London, die er noch nie gesehen hat. Obwohl er schon durch so viele enge Gassen gepirscht ist und fast sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hat. Als ambitionierter junger Mann während seiner Studienjahre am King’s College, die Jahre im Bart’s, die Jahre mit Sherlock. Die Jahre ohne Sherlock. Mary.

Es ist Zeit, dieses Kaptitel zu beenden.

Er will mit seinen Händen im Dreck sterben und nicht mit seinen Händen ausgestreckt nach jemandem, der seine Rufe niemals hören würde.

Mrs. Hudsons Stimme. Sie wissen doch, wie er ist. Ein verträntes Lachen in Johns Gesicht.

 

*

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen taucht John in die graue Menge von Leuten in der Vorhalle der Waterloo Station und hat einen Song von den Kinks im Ohr. Terry meets Julie Waterloo Station every Friday night...

Doch John wird hier niemanden treffen. Mit seinem Ticket an die Brust gedrückt und dem schweren Rucksack auf den Schultern wird er London heute verlassen. Vielleicht für immer. Mit seiner matschfarbenen Militäruniform teilt sich die Menge vor ihm wie das Meer vor Moses in beide Richtungen. Große Augen, ausweichende Blicke, als er mit festen Schritten durch sie hindurchmarschiert. Das Marschieren kommt mit dem festen Schuhwerk ganz von allein, ganz egal wie sehr das raue Leder der Stiefel auch drücken und scheuern mag an seinen empfindlichen Füßen, die kaum noch etwas gewohnt sind.

Ein nervöser Blick auf die Abfahrtstafeln verrät ihm, dass der Zug nach Aldershot in fünfzehn Minuten geht. Mit hochrotem Kopf läuft John auf die Personenschleusen zu, den Blick fest geradeaus gerichtet. Vor ihm öffnet sich die Menge wie ein Vorhang und am Ende steht Sherlock Holmes. Gerader, grauer Mantel, straffe Schultern, Lockenkopf. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er ist von statuenhafter Schönheit, aber je näher ihm John kommt (er sackt mit jedem Schritt tiefer in die Knie), desto schwammiger werden Sherlocks Züge. Sein harter, analytischer Blick wie aufgewichen unter der Last kaum ertragener Emotionen.

„Bist du gekommen, um mich aufzuhalten?“, sagt John und lacht unsicher. Er kann Sherlock kaum in die Augen sehen.

„Nein.“

Ihre Blicke begegnen sich, führen ein wortloses Gespräch.

Weißt du es?

Ich weiß es.

Und weil es darüber hinaus kaum noch etwas zu sagen gibt, stehen sie etwas peinlich berührt herum.

„Also, mein Zug geht jetzt“, sagt John mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Er ringt sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Ja.“

John droht in sich zusammenzufallen, er fühlt seine Knie nachgeben und als er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach vorne schwankt, spürt er sich von Sherlocks Armen gehalten. Sie greifen um ihn herum, drücken ihn fest an die Knopfleiste seiner Brust. Es ist merkwürdig, allzu merkwürdig, denkt John benebelt von dem satten Bouquet eines herben Männerparfums. Soetwas haben sie nie getan. Nicht einmal, als Mary gestorben ist. John glotzt mit nassen Augen über Sherlocks Schulter hinweg. Legt die schlaffen Hände auf das breite Kreuz und erwidert die Geste. Er schließt die Augen und sinkt in die stickige Umarmung. Atmet in die weichen Locken. Eine Träne sickert in den spröden Stoff des grauen Marinemantels. Er schluchzt lachend in den hohlen Raum ihrer losen Umarmung, als er zurück auf die Fersen gleitet, will sich gerade fangen, da streift der warme Atem des anderen Mannes seine Lippen und einen Wimpernschlag später berühren sich ihre offenen Münder. Mit ungeahnter Gier krallt John die Finger in den rauen Mantelstoff und saugt sich an den fremden Lippen fest. Jenen Lippen, die schon soviel geflucht und soviel gewusst haben, und denen jetzt doch nichts anderes einfällt, als ihn, den verloren gegangenen Freund, zu küssen. John bleiben nur Sekunden, um ein ganzes Leben in den Griff zu kriegen. Vierundvierzig Lebensjahre rasen durch seinen Kopf, Erinnerungen, Bilder, sein erster Kuss, das erste Mal, dass er seine Hand unter den feuchten Slip eines Mädchens schob, Mary am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Das sterbende Frühchen in seinen Armen.

Überfordert wankt John durch die Personenschleuse. Starrt Sherlock von dahinter an wie einer, der zum ersten Mal etwas begreift.

Sherlock ruft etwas, das nicht zu ihm durchdringt. Bahnhofslärm, Durchsagen, die rauen Ansagen der Bahnhofsmitarbeiter „Gehen Sie bitte weiter, Sir!“ stehen wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen.

„Was?“, ruft John über die Schleusen hinweg in Sherlocks Richtung.

Sherlocks Lippen bewegen sich. Das tränenreiche Lächeln darauf versiegt.

„Was?“

John gerät in einen Strom drängelnder Menschen, verhakt sich zwischen Schultern und Rollkoffern, als er dagegen ankämpft, von ihnen mitgerissen zu werden.

„Geh!“ John kann es nicht hören, doch von Sherlocks kussweichen Lippen ablesen.

 

Wenige Minuten später sitzt John auf einem unbequemen Plastiksitz des Southwestern und kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er hier hergekommen ist. Er hadert mit sich. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Finger trommelnd auf seinen zuckenden Knien. Er zieht Blicke auf sich. Der Mann mit der raschelnden Zeitung, die Frau mit dem Katzenpulli. Scheiß auf die Blicke. „Was mach ich eigentlich hier“, faselt er und will gerade seinen Rucksack greifen, als die Türen zuschlagen. Ok, denkt er sich. Ok. Somit ist es entschieden. Der Zug rollt aus dem Bahnhof in den blassen Vormittag hinein. Als sie über die Themse fahren, erhascht er einen letzten Blick auf die Stadt. Die futuristischen Hochhäuser um die steinalte Kuppel von St. Paul’s Cathedral herum. Der bleigraue Fluss, die tiefblauen Glasfassaden am Nordufer. John lehnt sich zurück, lauscht dem Rattern des Zuges, der ihn aus seinem alten Leben hinausbefördert. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Sir?“, fragt die Frau in Katzenpulli besorgt. John ist sich nicht sicher, was er fühlt. Berauscht vom Schmerz des Abschieds fühlt er sich wie die Fliege, die an Fliegenpapier kleben bleibt und zappelnd zu Grunde geht. Erst als sie London hinter sich lassen und urbane Hysterie in graue Vorstadttristesse wechselt, kann John so etwas wie Erleichterung empfinden. Die Sinne stumpfen ab. Man lauscht dem Rattern des Zuges auf den Schienen und fügt sich seinem selbstgewählten Schicksal.


	2. Dreck

Mitte März. John schreibt nur SMS, wenn er betrunken ist, um sich und Sherlock den Schmerz zu ersparen.  
  
_Ich kann nicht aufhören an dich zu denken,_ schreibt er in einer sternenklaren Nacht und schiebt das Handy schnell wieder in seine Hosentasche.  
  
Er liegt mit einem kühlen Bier und seinem Knausgard aufgeschlagen auf seinem Bauch auf seiner Liege (es ist der erst Band - Sterben -, den John wegen seines so passenden Titels gewählt hat, auch wenn ihm Knausgards Probleme hier draußen schrecklich belanglos erscheinen) und lauscht dem grölenden Gelächter seiner Kameraden, als das Surren seines Handys ihn aus seinen Gedanken reißt.  
  
_Komm zurück._  
  
Sein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, als er die Zeile liest. Er legt das Handy auf seine nackte Brust und schließt die Augen. Spürt das Gewicht ihrer Worte.  
  
_Ist das denn eine Option?,_ fragt er mit klopfendem Herzen. Die Antwort lässt auf sich warten.  
  
_Ja._  
  
_Was ist mit uns?_  
  
Jetzt kommt die Antwort fast sofort.  
  
_Wie meinst du das?_  
  
John schnaubt und setzt sich auf (der Knausgard rutscht zur Seite und fällt achtlos auf den Boden), tippt fahrig mit zwei krummen Daumen auf den Tasten seines Tastenfelds.  
  
_Ich meine uns, Sherlock, uns! Ist das eine Option?_  
  
_Ich versteh nicht._  
  
„Herr Gott, dieser Typ macht mich irre“, faselt John im Schein seines Displays und es bleibt nicht ungehört.  
  
„Alles klar, Watson?“, lacht eine raue Stimme aus dem Dunkel.  
  
„Was? Ja! Jaja...“  
  
„Stress mit der Ollen?“  
  
„So ähnlich!“  
  
_Du hast mich geküsst!_  
  
_Und?_  
  
_Sherlock! Willst du mit mir zusammen sein?_  
  
_Ist das ein Angebot?_  
  
_Sherlock, weißt du eigentlich wie es ist, durch den Dreck zu robben und plötzlich in etwas Glitschiges zu fassen? Hier draußen gibt es nur zwei Optionen! Entweder es ist die klebrige Gehirnmasse deiner sterbenden Kameraden oder die klebrige Gehirnmasse von unschuldigen Zivilisten._  
  
_Was willst du damit sagen?_  
  
_Ich will damit sagen, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Verlegenheit, Sherlock! Also, frage ich dich: Ja oder Nein?_  
  
John klopft auf dem Handy herum. Um sich abzulenken, knöpft er sein Hemd zu und geht nach draußen zu seinen Kameraden ans Lagerfeuer. Er nimmt einen Zug von der Zigarette, die Constance ihm reicht, sie legt ihren Arm um seinen Rücken und streichelt gedankenverloren über die Knubbel seiner Wirbelsäule. Eine Flasche Whiskey geht rum. Das Zeug brennt wie Feuer in seiner Kehle. John krächzt und alle lachen darüber. Nennen Watson einen Weichling.  
  
Später kapselt er sich ab und pinkelt in die Nacht hinaus. Er wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy. Keine Nachricht.  
  
Er spürt eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Constance. „Erwartest du eine Nachricht?“  
  
„Nein!“, sagt John zu seiner Überraschung und lässt das Handy in die Seitentasche seiner cremefarbenen Cargohose verschwinden. „Nein, absolut nicht“, sagt John und Constance’ Gesicht ist schon sehr nahe. Sie küssen sich. Überrascht darüber schauen sie sich an. Lachen darüber, küssen sich wieder.  
  
Sie nimmt ihn an die Hand und unter neugierigen Blicken torkeln sie zurück in das Großraumzelt. John immer wieder mit seinen Händen auf ihrer Hüfte, ihrem Hintern, ihren strammen Schenkeln. „Shh“, macht sie zwischen schlafenden Kameraden.  
  
Sie zieht ihn auf seine Liege. Und zwischen Keuchen und heiserem Gekicher ziehen sie sich die Unterhemden und Stoffhosen vom Leib. Sie kriecht auf seinen Schoß, reibt sich an seiner Boxershorts. Er schnauft in ihre Brüste. Sie zieht seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen hoch und küsst ihn. Ihre Zungen kreisen umeinander, seine Hand gleitet in ihren Slip und ertastet, das feuchte, glatte Fleisch das zwischen borstigen Härchen verborgen liegt, lässt zwei Finger hineingleiten. Sie grinst frech in sein Gesicht dabei. Die aschblonden dünnen Haare kleben ihr in ihrem Gesicht. Irgendwann reicht ihr das nicht mehr. Sie löst den Knopf seiner Boxershorts und schiebt ihren Slip bei Seite. Mit einem befreienden Ächzen gleitet sie auf seinen Schoß. Er schnauft in ihre Schulter und in der Dunkelheit sieht er das verschwommene Blau seines Handydisplays aufleuchten. Es scheint durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose irgendwo in ungefährer Entfernung auf dem Boden.  
  
John versucht es auszublenden. Ihre spitzen Brüste hopsen vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab. Er saugt sich an einem mokkafarbenen Nippel fest. Hier draußen muss es schnell gehen und leise. Da bleibt keine Zeit für Gefühlsduselei. Um Gefühle geht es dabei ohnehin nicht. Sex gehört hier draußen dazu, wie Saufen und dreckige Witze reißen und Fußballspielen. Man tut alles, was einem dabei hilft, sich ein bisschen abzulenken, Druck abzulassen, und einen letztendlich davon abhält, den Kopf zu verlieren.  
  
Constance pustet sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie fertig sind. „Willst du wissen, warum ich dich genommen habe?“, flüstert sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie wartet gar nicht darauf, dass John antwortet. „Du gehörst nicht zu denen, die einem ständig auf die Brüste glotzen.“  
  
Sie steigt von ihm ab wie von einem Pferd und streift sich die derbe Cargohose über. John schließt die Augen, hört das Kratzgeräusch ihres Hosenschlitzes. „Draußen ist noch was vom Chili übrig, wenn du willst.“  
  
„Ja“, keucht John. „Ja.“  
  
Er liegt noch eine Weile mit ausgestreckten Armen im Dunkeln. Erst als Constance’ Schritte von der Nacht verschluckt werden, schiebt er seinen Penis zurück in die Boxershorts und beugt sich über den Rand der Liege, um nach seinem Handy zu schauen. Nachricht von Sherlock. John liest sie mit zittrigen Händen.  
  
_Komm nach Hause._  
  
Im milchigen Schein des Displays getaucht schafft es John kaum, ein Lächeln zu verbergen.  
  
_Ist das ein Ja?_  
  
_Ja! Ok? JA._  
  
Am nächsten Tag gerät Johns Trupp in einen Hinterhalt. Die Druckwelle einer Mörsergranate schleudert ihn in einen Trichtergraben. Er schluckt jede Menge Staub und verliert unter dem Gewicht von Schutt und Asche das Bewusstsein.


	3. Der englische Patient

_Tut mir leid ich konnte mich nicht melden. Unser Trupp geriet unter Beschuss. Ich liege im Lazarett. Die Leute sterben um mich herum._  
  
John zögert einen Moment, dann fügt er hinzu  
  
_Der Gedanke an dich ist der einzige, der mich aufrecht hält._  
  
Nach drei Wochen ist das Fieber endlich gesunken. John ist wieder bei Bewusstsein. Er liegt in einem Zimmer im Feldlazarett. Im ersten Moment, als er aufwachte und in das fensterlose Sechsbettzimmer blinzelte, dachte er, er wäre wieder in England. Constance kam herein und alle schönen Träume waren dahin.  
  
Sie erklärte, dass man ihm Granatsplitter aus der Brustbeinhöhle und dem rechten Oberarm entfernt hätte, ansonsten lägen aber keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen vor.  
  
Sherlock liest die Nachricht um 16:21 Uhr. Er braucht drei Stunden, um zu antworten. John fällt es nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, wie er mit blankem Gesicht auf das Handy starrt und keine Worte für das findet, was in ihm vorgeht.  
  
Um 19:36 Uhr dann endlich die Antwort, über die er den ganzen Nachmittag Blut und Wasser geschwitzt haben muss.  
  
_Wann kannst du nach Hause?_  
  
John versucht unter Schmerzen zu kichern, ein paar Tränen schießen ihm in die Augen. Alles dreht sich nach ihm um. Dem atemlosen Krächzen und Röcheln, das aus der hinteren Ecke des Raumes kommt. Constance, die einem armen Schwein das Blut von der Stirn tupft, und ein Arzt, dessen Namen John nicht kennt, den aber alle hier aufgrund seines Aussehens Dr. Strangelove nennen.  
  
_Sobald ich fit genug bin, schaffen sie mich in den nächsten Flieger. Ich denke in ein paar Tagen._  
  
John wird einen Moment traurig, wie er so daliegt. Verklebte Haare, verklebte Wimpern und kaum ein Gefühl im rechten Arm. Vielleicht liegt es an seinem benommenen Zustand, dass er erneut zu seinem Handy greift und das einzige schreibt, was er noch zu schreiben fähig ist.  
  
_Ich denke viel an dich._  
  
Und dann mit letzter Kraft  
  
_Kann es kaum erwarten zu dir nach Hause kommen und endlich... Gott, ich will deine Stimme hören._  
  
Dummes Gefasel im Fieberwahn, es ergibt keinen Sinn. Aber John denkt, dass es Sinn ergibt, und drückt geradeso noch auf Senden, da nimmt Constance ihm das Handy aus der schlapp abgeknickten Hand.  
  
„John, du musst dich doch schonen.“  
  
Sie wickelt einen Kühlakku in ein weißes Frotteehandtuch und legt es ihm auf die glühende Stirn. An der gesunden Schulter drückt sie ihn sachte zurück auf das Bett. John faselt in einem fort.  
  
„Was?“, fragt Constance und Dr. Strangelove kommt dazu.  
  
„Was sagt er?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Klingt wie ein Name. Sherlock? Sein Freund vielleicht.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Warum bin ich nicht einfach bei ihm geblieben?“, fragt John und erst da merkt Constance, dass er wach ist. Sie wringt den Lappen aus und wischt ihm damit über die Brust.  
  
„Bei wem?“  
  
John antwortet nicht. Er starrt eine Weile vor sich hin, dann sagt er, scheinbar zusammenhangslos: „Hast du mal der _Englische Patient_ gesehen?“  
  
„Ja“, sagt Constance und macht das zurückhaltendenttäuschte Gesicht von jemanden, der das Gefühl hat, dass die Frage gar nicht an ihn gerichtet war.  
  
John hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Erinnerungen, die gar keine sind, weil es Bilder sind, die nur in seinem Kopf entstanden sind. Hände auf nackter Haut, ein Lachen aus eisblauen Augen heraus, halb verborgen, halb hervorblitzend zwischen den pechschwarzen Kringeln krauser Locken. Kaum mehr als Gespenster. Ein Film auf dem Sofa. Knabberkram. Und Wünsche, die man mal hatte, kaum mehr als eine verwehte Spur im Wüstensand.  
  
„Wo ist mein Handy?“  
  
„Ich hab es zur Aufladestation in unseren Pausenraum gebracht.“  
  
„Hat er geschrieben?“, fragt John mit nassen Augen und nasser Stirn.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich muss mal schauen.“  
  
Ein gutmütiges Lächeln liegt auf Constance’ Lippen. Die dünnen staubblonden Haare zu einem strengen Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Nur eine einzige Strähne hängt ihr ins Gesicht. John erinnert sich an ihren Duft, den feuchten Atem in seinem Ohr, als sie kam. Die Schrammen, die ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken geschabt haben, sind jetzt nicht mehr die schlimmsten Narben, die er aus dem Krieg mit nach Hause nehmen wird.  
  
Die Stuhlbeine kratzen über den harten Boden. Sie geht das Handy holen.  
  
„Wie ist denn dein Passwort?“  
  
„Sieben, vier, drei, sieben“, faselt John mit trockenem Mund.  
  
„Warte.“ Constance füllt ein Glas mit Wasser und hilft John dabei zu trinken. Stützt ihn, als er sich aufrichten will.  
  
„Wir müssen aufpassen, dass das Fieber nicht wieder steigt“, sagt sie und wischt ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
„Hat er geschrieben?“  
  
Constance greift das Handy vom Beistelltisch.  
  
„Ja, scheint so.“ John presst die Zähne aufeinander, während sie die Nachricht öffnet. So aufgeregt war er nicht mehr, seit die Ergebnisse zu seiner ersten Prüfung ausgehangen wurden.  
  
„Er schreibt: _Ich hätte dich nicht gehen lassen dürfen_.“  
  
„Hh. Das ist untypisch für ihn.“  
  
„Schlaf ein bisschen, okay?“  
  
Constance verlässt das Zimmer und schaltet das Licht aus. Die anderen Patienten sind in ihrem Dämmerschlaf versunken. Der beißende Gestank von eiternden Wunden und Schweiß ist unerträglich. Der rasselnde Atem Bancrofts, der an ein Feld voller Grillen in einer mondklaren Sommernacht erinnert. Wäre die Anzeige nicht auf seinem Handy, John hätte kein Gefühl dafür, ob Tag oder Nacht wäre. Mit tauben Fingern beginnt er zu tippen, schreibt sich selbst in einen Zustand dumpfer Vergessenheit.  
  
_Ich sehne mich nach einer heißen Dusche und einem warmen Bett._  
  
Und nach einem kurzen Zögern  
  
_Nach dir!_  
  
Er spürt ein dumpfes Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib. Eine Ahnung von einer Ahnung davon wie es früher einmal gewesen ist, wenn er einer Frau übers Internet schrieb.  
  
_Schickst du mir ein Foto von dir?_  
  
John wartet mit klopfendem Herzen. Nach einigen Minuten schickt Sherlock ein Foto aus dem Internet. John hält sich die Faust vor den Mund, um sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen.  
  
_Ich hatte mir ein bisschen was Persönlicheres erhofft._  
  
Es vergehen ein paar Minuten. Das Surren seines Handys weckt ihn aus seinem fiebrigen Dämmerzustand. Wieder eine Bilddatei.  
  
_Besser?, _ fragt Sherlock.  
  
Es ist ein verschwommenes Selfie aus dem Badezimmer. Die flaschengrünen Fliesen im Hintergrund. John schießen die Tränen in die Augen, als er sie sieht. Ahnung von zu Hause. Ahnung von Leben. Sherlock hat eine rote Zahnbürste schräg in den Mund geschoben. Die nackte Schulterpartie deutet an, dass er kein T-Shirt trägt und auch sonst vielleicht nichts.  
  
_Haha, sexy!,_ schreibt John mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Bist du etwa nackt?  
  
_Unterhose._  
  
_Welche Sorte?_  
  
John spürt so ein gewisses Glühen in Fingern und Ohrenspitzen. Eines von der Sorte, die nichts mit Fieber zu tun hat. John setzt sich auf, kauert schnaufend über seinem Handy.  
  
Die Antwort kommt als Bilddatei. Schwarze Boxerbriefs. Sehr eng, sodass sich die kantigen Beckenknochen, die schlanken Oberschenkel und alles andere darunter sehr gut abzeichnen. John schluckt schwer. Heftige Reaktion seines Körpers auf etwas, das er schon tausendmal gesehen hat. Jeden Morgen und fast jeden Abend. Genauso wie das Flaschengrün der Fliesen und die Zahnbürste, die wie eine rote Schnittblume in dem schlichten Zahnputzglas steht und wie das einsamste Ding der Welt wirkt.  
  
_Und du?,_ fragt Sherlock Augenblicke später. Es ist ein vorsichtig, pflichtbewusst gefragtes Und du? Doch John weiß seine Mühe zu schätzen und will ihn mit seiner Antwort nicht überfordern, beschließt jedoch ihm nichts zu ersparen. Weil es albern wäre, wenn er es täte, und ein grauer Schleier sein Urteilsvermögen trübt und die Wahrheit an diesem Punkt von verlockender Schlichtheit ist. So wie das Zahnputzglas. Das Flaschengrün der Wände. Die Zahnbürste als Blume. Und so weiter.    
  
_Ich liege im Krankenhaus. Was denkst du?_  
  
_Beweis?_  
  
John gerät ins Schwitzen. Mit klopfenden Herzen kriecht er unter die Decke. Er überlegt kurz die Hand drüber zu legen, aber wo führt das hin?  
  
Er schickt das Bild von seinem halberigierten Penis ab und wartet ungeduldig schnaufend auf eine Antwort. Ohgottohgottohgottohgott...  
  
Plötzlich fühlt er sich wie ein Teenager von Mitte vierzig.  
  
_Hat es Ihnen den Atem verschlagen, Mr. Holmes?_  
  
_Ein bisschen._  
  
_Und, was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?,_ fragt John mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Einen Moment vergisst er, wo er ist.  
  
_Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren._  
  
Das kommt unerwartet.  
  
_Sexting ist wirklich nicht so dein Ding, oder?_  
  
John lacht in sich hinein. Wie kann es sein Ding sein? Vor kurzem war noch nichtmal Blickkontakt sein Ding. Das Gejammer von Sadler aus dem Bett gegenüber reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sofort weiß er wieder, wo er ist.  
  
_Seltsam,_ schreibt er, _dass ich erst fortgehen musste, um zu wissen, wo ich zu Hause bin._  
  
_Und wo ist das, dein Zuhause?_  
  
Sherlock liebt es das Offensichtlicht aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Er will es hören. Oder lesen. Schwarz auf weiß. John kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen.  
  
_Bei dir, du Idiot! Wo sonst!_


	4. Ya'aburnee

Der schwere Rucksack  gleitet dumpf zu Boden. Sherlock sieht jünger aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Die milchigweiße, londonglatte Haut, völlig ohne Schrammen. Die weichen Locken.  
  
„Hast du mich vermisst?“  
  
Sie küssen sich. John wird in das Wohnzimmer gezogen, in einen Schwall von leisen Seufzern und dem klaren Duft eines herben Männerparfums. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss. John ist zu Hause. Ist in den Krieg gezogen, um zu sterben, und zurückgekehrt (vom Zurückkehren zurückgekehrt) für die Liebe.  
  
_Für die Liebe._  
  
Das waren seine letzten Worte an Constance. Und das Licht der Sterne, die wie kalte Augen auf die blauschwarze Wüste starrten, funkelte in seinen Augen.  
  
„Vorsichtig, vorsichtig“, zischelt John in seinen Mund. Sherlock schiebt seine sehnigen langen Finger wie Krallen unter Johns Camouflageuniform und zerrt sie ihm vom Leib und immer wieder dazwischen Johns heiseres Gekicher. „Ich dachte, ich geh erst mal duschen.“  
  
Sie landen im Bett. Mit zwei zackigen Handgriffen liegt sein Geschlecht frei. Gierig nimmt Sherlock es in seinen Mund und John wirft den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
„Verdammt.“  
  
Es gibt kein Halten mehr, kein erst mal Duschen gehen, keinen Raum mehr für Empfindlichkeiten oder verstohlene Eitelkeit. Sie haben zu lange gewartet und zuviel gelitten.  
  
Feuchte Lippen und gesäuselte Worte überall da, wo ihm Geröll und Glassplitter die Haut zerkratzt haben. Er wälzt sich in den Laken, spreizt die Beine. Sherlock kommt dazwischen. Sein langer Penis baumelt zwischen ihnen. John greift nach ihm, instinktiv, und auch ein bisschen aus Angst, schiebt seinen Daumen über die nasse Eichel. Er nimmt ihn in den Mund und schließt seufzend die Augen. So etwas hat er noch nie geschmeckt. Bitter zwar, aber nicht unangenehm. Es ist als würde man sich selber schmecken. Und doch ganz anders.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Danke.“  
  
John nimmt die Zigarette aus Sherlocks Fingern und zieht daran. Er bläst den Rauch in die brühwarme Nachmittagsluft und schließt einen Moment die Augen. Draußen heult ein Bus vorbei. Autohupen, Lärm, das Rauschen des Feierabendverkehrs. John wird klar, dass er noch nie in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer gewesen ist. Nicht so.  
  
Er streicht sich über die nackte Brust. Ganz verklebt. Aber anders verklebt als noch vor ein paar Tagen dort in dem muffigen Raum im Lazarett. Dort, wo er dachte, dass er sterben müsste.  
  
„Warum haben wir das früher nie gemacht?“, fragt John und ein Schmunzeln flattert durch den Raum wie ein verirrtes Insekt. Sherlock liegt neben ihm und starrt überfordert an die Decke.  
  
John spürt die intensive Nähe seines Körpers. Sherlocks angespannte Muskeln. Das tiefe Atmen in den Bauch hinein. Der würzige Duft, den seine Haut verströmt.  
  
„Was? Geraucht?“, knurrt Sherlock. Seine Stimme nach dem Sex ist ein bisschen wie aufgerauter Samt und hat die Farbe von Darjeelingtee, den man zu lange hat ziehen lassen. John reicht Sherlock die Zigarette zurück. Doch der hat kein Interesse mehr am Rauchen. Er nimmt einen Zug und drückt sie in dem Aschenbecher auf seinem Nachtschrank aus. John betrachtet das Spiel seiner Muskeln. Die nackten Schulterblätter, das zerzauste dunkle Haar und badet in der Gewissheit, dass das alles jetzt irgendwie ihm gehört, auch wenn er Hemmungen hat, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.  
  
Als Sherlock sich ihm wieder zuwendet, legt er seine Hand in Johns Gesicht und es ist die allerzärtlichste Berührung, so zärtlich, dass in John etwas zerbricht. Ihre Blicke begegnen sich, scheu innehaltend, dann küssen sie sich. Wie zwei Teenager, die das zum ersten Mal tun. Und das ist das Verrückte an jener ersten Zeit. Jeder Kuss ist immer auch irgendwie der erste.  
  
Sherlocks Lippen sind weich, als sie sich an Johns festsaugen. Weicher als die jeder Frau, die er geküsst hat. John lacht in Sherlocks Mund, als der ihn grob in die Matratze drückt.  
  
„Was?“, fragt Sherlock auf seine Lippen grinsend.  
  
„Nichts, es ist nur, dein Kinn“, säuselt John.  
  
„Was ist mit meinem Kinn?“  
  
„Es kratzt ein bisschen.“  
  
„Schlimm?“  
  
„Nein, nein.“ John schreit lachend auf, als Sherlock seine Wange an Johns reibt und mit dem Gesicht in seinen Hals hineinkriecht. Der herbe Geruch von Sherlocks Haut steigt in Johns Nase und macht ihn einen Moment willenlos.  
  
„Was ist das?“  
  
Sherlock legt den Zeigefinger sachte auf Johns Schlüsselbein und fährt über das hässliche Narbengewebe dort. Es ist noch ganz frisch. Die Nähte sind kaum verheilt und haben etwas Fleischrouladenhaftes, das zusammengenähte harte Fleisch, die krustigen roten Ränder. Doch John ist wie weggetreten in seinem hellblauen Endorphinrausch. Er muss hinsehen, um sich überhaupt zu erinnern. „Ach das, da mussten sie den Granatsplitter aus mir rausholen.“  
  
Sherlock drückt seine weichen Lippen auf sie und das ist das idiotischste Gefühl von allen.  
  
Wird es von jetzt an immer so sein?, fragt sich John in Sherlocks schwarze Haare atmend, die jetzt im goldenen Licht der Nachmittagssonne die Farbe von gerösteten Kastanien haben.  
  
  
  
„Was heißt das?“  
  
John liegt auf dem Bauch, spürt Sherlocks heißen Atem seinen Rücken streifen, die Finger, die wie ein Gespenst über seine Lenden schleichen. John hätte es fast vergessen. Er biegt seinen Rücken durch und schaut über seine Schulter nach hinten. „Ach das, das ist Arabisch, man kann es nicht wirklich übersetzen. Es bedeutet ‚ich hoffe, dass ich sterbe, bevor du stirbst, weil ich’“, an dieser Stelle geniert sich John etwas und muss selbst ein bisschen lachen, doch dann wird er doch wieder ganz ernst, „dich so sehr liebe, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann.’“  
  
„Hm. Schön.“  
  
John lacht und fläzt sich auf die Seite. Beobachtet, wie sich ihre Finger ineinander verflechten. Kreidefarbene knochige Künstlerfinger in Johns sandfarbenen Soldatenhänden. Fingerspitze an Fingerspitze. Ein kurzes Innehalten. Ein Auskundschaften von Sehnsüchten verborgen in dem verliebten Spiel ihrer Hände.  
  
„Du findest es albern, oder?“  
  
Es ist kein besonders schönes Tattoo. Ein paar Schnörkel freihändig auf seinen unteren Rücken tätowiert und nichteinmal gerade. Aber darum geht es auch nicht. John weiß nicht einmal mehr, worum es dabei ging. Es entstand in der Hitze des Augenblicks. Aus einem Gefühl der Kameradschaftlichkeit heraus und dem Verbundensein mit jemandem, den man zurückgelassen hat.  
  
Dieser jemand zuckt jetzt mit den Schultern und setzt zu einem nüchternen Vortrag an.  
  
„Wir haben viele arabische Lehnworte in unseren Wortschatz mit aufgenommen, besonders in den Bereichen der Anatomie, Medizin, Botanik, Mathematik, des Militärs, des Handels und der Astronomie. Doch nicht nur die Sprachen Europas, auch die Lebensumstände der Menschen wurden durch den Orient bereichert. Baumwolle hat die ganze Welt erobert und Gewürze, Kaffee, Tee, Zucker und viele andere Lebens- und Genussmittel sowie Blumen sind Gaben des Morgenlandes.“  
  
„Ernsthaft, Sherl?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Ich hatte gerade den absolut atemberaubendsten Sex meines Lebens mit dir und du fängst an einen Vortrag zu halten? Also deine Nerven möchte ich haben.“ John lacht müde, ganz versunken in seinem zerknautschten Kissen und dem Gefühl, zum ersten Mal alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Zufrieden schaut er zu, wie Sherlock die Beine aus dem Bett schwingt und sich den seidenblauen Morgenmantel über den kantigen nackten Körper wirft. Ein Blick über die Schulter. Die Spitze seines Mundwinkels, zu einem Lächeln nach oben gezogen.  
  
„Hunger?“  
  
  
  
Nach einer Weile folgt John ihm in die Küche. Er nahm das weiße Hemd, das über der Lehne eines alten Rattansessels hing und zog es sich über. Es ist so lang, dass es ihm locker über die Hüfte fällt, und hüllt ihn in eine betörende Muskatnote von Männerdeo und der nicht ganz greifbaren, lagunenhaften Frische von Londoner Nebel.  
  
„Mmmh, das riecht gut.“  
  
Der Duft von Kreuzkümmel und Koriander hängt in der Luft und verwandelt die Küche in einen zauberhaften Ort. Unwirklich wie aus Tausend und einer Nacht und gleichzeitig so real, dass es einem die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Essen wird zubereitet. Soetwas hat es hier nur sehr selten gegeben.  
  
„Hähnchencurry“, sagt Sherlock und schwingt die Bratpfanne lässig aus dem Handgelenk heraus. Ein ungewohnter Anblick. Sherlock am Herd. „Reste vom Inder“, erklärt er.  
  
„Ah“, sagt John und schmiegt seine Arme um Sherlocks feste Taille. „Und ich wollte dich schon für deine Kochkünste loben.“ Seine Hand wickelt sich um die Schlinge seines Morgenrocks und öffnet den lockeren Knoten.  
  
„Hey“, sagt Sherlock und dreht sich um. Der leichte Stoff fällt wie ein Vorhang zur Seite, viel blasse Haut und leichte Blessuren offenbarend. Stellen, an denen sich John festgesaugt, festgebissen und festgekrallt hat. Sachte legt er jetzt die Hände auf die flache, mit dunklen Leberflecken besprenkelte Brust. Der verschlafene, vom Sex müde Blick des Detektivs auf ihn gerichtet. „Daran werde ich mich erst noch gewöhnen müssen“, sagt John und greift in die harten Bauchmuskeln. Er stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legt die Arme um Sherlocks breite Schultern. John seufzt in Sherlocks Mund, als das Hemd nach oben rutscht und ihre Penisspitzen sich zu einem zarten Kusse berühren. Ja, denkt er, daran wird er sich noch gewöhnen müssen.  
  
Sherlock hält inne. Langer Blick, als er ihm mit der flachen Hand durchs Haar fährt. Voller Liebe und Nichtglaubenkönnen. Ein sanftes Lächeln, das die geschwollenen Lippen umspielt, als er einen Satz aus einem Film zitiert, den sie vor langer Zeit zusammen gesehen haben. Es ist Johns Lieblingsfilm* und deswegen hat John auch eine Träne in den lachenden Augen, als Sherlock ihn sagt.  
  
„Du hast immer noch Sand im Haar.“  
  
  
  
Er legt das Hemd ab und steigt in die enge Duschkabine. Das an seinem Körper herunterströmende warme Wasser brennt in seinen Wunden, doch es ist ein angenehmer Schmerz, es heißt, dass er das Schlimmste hinter sich hat. Er lächelt in das ihm ins Gesicht prasselnde harte Wasser, stellt sich vor wie es Wüstensand und Schweiß im Abguss herunterspült und er als neuer Mensch aus der Dusche steigt, vielleicht etwas zufriedener und gleichzeitig lebendiger als jemals zuvor.  
  
„Hey.“ Er lacht, seine Stimme klingt gedämpft, wird verschluckt von den cremigen Dunstschwaden, die seinen lädierten Körper umhüllen. Eine schlanke Hand schleicht um seine Hüfte, drückt ihn an harte Hüftknochen, Rücken an Brust und so kann der Nachmittag in den Abend übergehen. Umschlungen von Armen, einseifende streichelnde, manchmal greifende Hände. John keucht, nach vorne schwankend streckt er die Arme aus. Eine Hand rutscht über die Glaswand der Kabine, wischt ein Fenster in das beschlagene Durchsichtig der Schiebetür und gewährt kurz Einblick – geschlossene Augen, offene Lippen, Wasser, das aus Haaren rinnt – die andere Hand schlägt klatschend gegen die flaschengrünen Fliesen auf der anderen Seite und wischt, ohne dass John es merkt, ein ganzes Bild in sie hinein.  
  
  
Anschließend putzt er sich mit klopfenden Herzen die Zähne. Der Spiegel ist beschlagen und er muss mehrere Male drüber wischen, um sich darin zu erkennen. Das ist so eine alte Angewohnheit, sich selbst beim Zähneputzen anzuschauen. Als ob man sonst die Orientierung verlieren würde. Als er fertig ist, spuckt er die Zahnpasta in das Becken und spült sich den Mund aus. Mit einer Bewegung, die so beiläufig ist, dass sie fast unbemerkt bleibt, stellt er seine Zahnbürste in den Becher neben der roten. Er lächelt schläfrig und knipst das Licht aus, als er das Badezimmer verlässt. Beinahe wäre er schon nach rechts abgebogen, um in sein altes Zimmer hinaufzugehen, als er abrupt innehält und sich besinnt, ein heißes Rauschen in den Ohren, so als wollte es sagen: _Halt, hier entlang._ Er geht in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer. Die kleine Funzel auf Sherlocks Nachttisch brennt, aber Sherlock selbst wuselt noch im Wohnzimmer herum. Alles ist laut, der Verkehr draußen, das Rascheln der Bettdecke, als John ins Bett steigt so wie andere einen Berg besteigen, sein eigener Atem... Ein Gefühl, wie im Urlaub, denkt er und inhaliert den berauschenden Duft fremder Bettwäsche. Eine schwärmerische Note von Meersalz und kühler Minze, die John umgibt wie frischer Morgentau. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, als Sherlock das Zimmer betritt. An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Scheu wie ein Mädchen schaut er über seine Schulter hinweg, die Decke bis unter das Kinn gezogen. Zum ersten Mal schaut er Sherlock dabei zu, wie er seine Kleidung ablegt. Den Morgenmantel sorgfältig über den Rattansessel hängt, kurz überlegt und sich dann das vom Duschen klamme T-Shirt abstreift. Ihre Blicke begegnen sich. „Komm“, sagt John so heiser, dass es kaum noch ein Wort ist, und etwas ungelenk kriecht Sherlock zu ihm unter die Bettdecke. Unsicherheit darunter und viel Angst, bald ein Schauer und dann die Gewissheit. Vielleicht wird es nicht immer so sein, denkt John. Aber es ist ein guter Anfang.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Englische Patient: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk_LRcOFT0c


End file.
